1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toothbrushes and, more particularly, to toothbrush assemblies having detachable brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothbrushes having detachable brushes are known in the art. Typically, quick release toothbrushes utilize a pressure fit to hold the brush in place. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 993,629 to Witman; 1,642,620 to Merrill; and 2,601,244 to Boulicault. As will be appreciated, it is desirable to have a quick release toothbrush that is simple and inexpensive, yet utilizes means for retaining the brush that is not subject to wearing out due to repeated frictional engagement.